This Love
by Rhiannnon's Dream
Summary: What would happen if Aragorn actually began to have feelings for Eowyn...


This Love Chapter 1 The Funeral  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I will be ok... Maybe not. *Tears up* Just leave me alone ok!  
  
Aragorn:  
  
I looked into her lifeless eyes as I shed some tears and said good bye. But I was more emotional than last time we had departed from each other. I was off to fight the evil spirits of Sauron. I thought we would never meet again, but there was still hope. Arwen, my beloved wife, is dead.  
  
She died by severe wounds. She was stabbed by a flock of remaining orcs. They stabbed her to get revenge. They were angry that I had led the good people of Middle Earth into a war against them. It was a distraction for Frodo, a young hobbit, to destroy the evil ring. They stabbed her many times. Though I tried to find a remedy for these wounds she passed away instantly.  
  
As I look down to take my last glance at my beloved wife something catches my eye. It is Eowyn. My long-time friend Eowyn. I had asked if she could come to the funeral but assumed she wouldn't.. After all I did break her heart. Maybe she would help me ease my pain. Then I think maybe I would feel better staying by my wife.  
  
As I sit back down I start to cry hysterically. I wish I could see Arwen alive one more time. So that I could touch her slender pale face, to look into her irresistible eyes, to feel the passion of that one last kiss.  
  
All of that was snatched away from me so quickly. I had been married to Arwen for only two years. We were going to visit our family in Rivendell when this ordeal happened. I have to get this off my mind. I think I have decided to Eowyn. I will snatch Legolas from his new wife to talk to her with me. His wife is very understanding.  
  
"Excuse me Lady Sarresa but can I borrow your husband?"  
  
"Certainly," she replies, "I'm sure you need him more than me in this time of sorrow." Smiling slightly she brought him over to me.  
  
An exquisite creature she is. A tall, slender, blond elf, nothing out of the usual there. But just like Legolas she has a special something that makes her different in a great way.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas says sympathetically, "I am so sorry for your loss. It must be devastating."  
  
"Yes it is." As soon as he said that I had a flashback. I was screaming Arwen's name. Holding her while she slipped into the light. I was covered in black orc blood on a count of me attacking the orcs that killed my wife.  
  
"Aragorn? Aragorn?" Legolas is staring at me. A worried look on his face. "You look distant. Will you ever be ok?"  
  
"Oh, oh yes." But I don't know if I am telling the truth or not. "Let's go talk to Eowyn. We haven't seen her in such a long time." As we start walking I try not to think of my deceased wife but think of happier times.  
  
When I walk over I pass many of my friends who are either bowing their heads in sorrow or crying for Arwen. All of my hobbit friends are here. Most of them married by now. Gimli is here with his brother, still believing his theory that there might not be any dwarf women.  
  
Eowyn:  
  
I feel weird coming to this funeral. After all I barely knew this women. Faramir insists that I come though. We started on our horses about two days ago so we could reach here precisely when the funeral starts.  
  
We arrived about five minutes ago and already I want to leave. Even in the arms of my dear husband I felt uncomfortable. It is very depressing and a lot of these people I do not know. It is just like my cousin's funeral and I flinch at the memory of that funeral. It was also very depressing.  
  
Faramir tells me to go talk to people I know and give my deepest sympathies to Aragorn. Instead I decided to stay by Faramir. I love my husband but.... He's nothing like the man I've felt most feelings for, Aragorn. I mean he's very nice but just not what I'm looking for. He doesn't have the witty personality, his beautiful smile, or his compassion for women. There was no sparks between me and him on his first kiss like I imagine Aragorn's first kiss to be.  
  
Oh god he's coming over here. What should I do? Good, Legolas is with him but that means he is uncomfortable talking to me. Oh what did I do? Ok act cool. Be sympathetic.  
  
Cliff. Yes... Sorry it was bad and short.  
  
R&R if you want. 


End file.
